


’Til we meet again

by avxngers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxngers/pseuds/avxngers
Summary: One last hug, from the girl who is my life’s drug. One last cuddle, to the girl who makes my happiness double. One last kiss, from the girl who I’m going to miss. Farewell my angel.





	1. It's crazy

One last hug, from the girl who is my life’s drug. One last cuddle, to the girl who makes my happiness double. One last kiss, from the girl who I’m going to miss. Farewell my angel. This is it, it's time to say goodbye. "Are you ready to go home Tony?" No. He thinks. I'm not ready because she was my home, she was my everything. "Yeah, just one sec cap. I- I want to say goodbye".

Patiently, he waits until his teammate's steps fade away. "You know (Y/N)," He starts, taking a deep, long breath "It’s crazy how fast we can fall for someone who we didn’t even know. It’s crazy how beautiful it feels to love and be loved. It’s crazy how one person can light up a room in seconds whit just one smile. It’s crazy the things you’ll do for the person you love. I guess, what I’m trying to really say is that it’s crazy how love changes you." Tears now streaming silently down his cheek."But what’s crazy too, is the feeling you get when you loose that person. How angry it can make you and how sad you can feel about it. But life is life, right? That’s how it works and there’s nothing you can do about it."

He tries to think of something to say, but the only thing he could think of was you. "It's hard to say goodbye. Way too hard." He gave a small chuckle, briefly amused at something that he din't even knew what it was, before continuing on... "But death is something you can't trick, because sooner or later it'll come to knock on your door. There’s death all around us. Everywhere we look. Lots of people die every second. We just don’t pay attention. Until we do. And I finally understand what people mean by saying that good-bye is always like–like jumping off an edge. Because I know what the worst part is now. The worst part is making the choice to do it. Once you’re in the air, there’s nothing you can do but let go. and that's exactly what I'm trying to do. Let you go." Wiping his tears away, he looked at you tombstone placing a hand on top of it.

Closing his eyes he proceeded to say his final goodbye to the love of his life. "My love, my angel, my happiness, my life. I know why you did this. I was dying and you knew that. And I want to be angry at you for doing such a reckless thing but I just can't. I can't be mad at you for doing the exact same thing I would have done if it were you the one dying in that horrible, lonely hospital bed and not me." Wiping his now red, puffy eyes one more time, he let go of the tombstone, whispered "Til we meet again, doll face." and walk to the car where Steve was waiting for him. "Let's go home."


	2. Dear Tony,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the doctors told her to wait outside because a heart surgery is really delicate, but still, she’s not one to follow orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter I wrote is not completely mine. I got the inspiration from one I read a long time ago.  
> English is not entirely good. Sorry, not my mother language.

You know this feeling of waking up, being completely disorientated, not knowing where you are or what happened and then all the memories rushing back in? Well, let me tell you that’s exactly what’s happening to me right now. But the weird thing it’s that I’m waking up, completely alone, in this ugly white room and that’s not something that has happened since I met (Y/N). Maybe the doctors told her to wait outside because a heart surgery is really delicate, but still, she’s not one to follow orders.

“Maybe I should call a nurse or something.” as if on cue, a nurse walked in with Steve by her side, holding an envelope in his right hand. “What’d you got there capsicle?” I asked “It’s um- It’s a- a letter that y-you really should read.” What’s up with Steve? Was he crying before he came in? And where the hell is (Y/N)? “Sure thing cap. Just leave it there, first I want to see my wife?” I asked more than stated. “Can you please tell her to come in?” Where those tears? What the fuck is going on? “Steve, you are freaking me out man.” I watched his mouth move. Move like he was trying to say something but couldn’t. “I’m sorry.” He said after a long minute of silence “Just read that.” He gave me the letter and walked out of the room. Confused I looked at the nurse, she smiled sadly and followed Steve’s steps, leaving me all alone with the letter.

Looking at it curiously I could see my name in my wife’s handwriting. Maybe she had to go back home? Family problems? Not wanting to wait one more second, I opened it.

Dear Tony,

You have shown me what love is and what it feels like to be loved. You have shown me how to live and you have shown me how to be truly happy. Every time you kissed me and our lips touched so softly, I could feel it. I got the same magical feeling as our first kiss. You make me smile when others can't, you make me feel warm when I am cold. 

But I can’t sit here, in the same white room every night looking at you hooked up to all this machines and do nothing more than talk with you. I love you, you’ve changed my life in so many different ways. You’ve taught me lessons no one ever could, you’ve showed me things i never imagine and I just couldn’t keep asking for miracles. I needed to do something. Even if that was the last thing I would ever do.

You are my husband and my best friend. You are the person I know I could turn to when I needed help - you are the person I looked at when I needed to smile and you are the person I went to when I needed a hug. 

You have shown me so much love and so much more. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are my whole world and I love you with all my heart. You are my happiness.

Tony, I want to say something and I mean this more than I ever did before. You were the love of my life, the man of my dreams. Just because I’m gone does not mean I am not with you, in fact, a part of me will always be with you. I will always be there looking over you, keeping you safe no matter what.

So whenever you feel lonely, just close your eyes and I'll be there, right by your side.

‘Til we meet again,

(Y/N).  
.  
.  
.  
She's gone. I'm alive thanks to her and she's dead. "No, no, no, NO, NO ,NO. This isn't happening, THIS. ISN'T. HAPPENING. Please wake up, please wake up, you gotta wake up from this horrible night mare. Please be a nightmare."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but Im giving it a shot :)


End file.
